Hanabusa Aido
Hanabusa Aido (藍堂 英, Aidō Hanabusa), nicknamed "Idol" by the Day Class girls, is the heir of the Aido family, protector and tutor of Yuki Kuran and the cousin of Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. Hanabusa is an Aristocrat vampire who possesses the ability to freeze matter. Appearance Hanabusa is a fairly tall, lean and lithe young man with golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes. As with most Aristocrat vampires, he is very attractive and often draws the interest of several Day Class girls. He is often shown wearing his Night Class uniform, though he can also be seen wearing casual yet smart clothes. Personality Hanabusa is a very outgoing and charismatic vampire who is also friendly and cheerful one moment but he can also be cruel the next. He often flirts with the girls, mostly the Day Class students. Hanabusa is careless about keeping the fact that he is a vampire a secret. His actions frequently draw Kaname Kuran's disapproval and he is usually punished for his brashness by the Pureblood. He cares very deeply for his friends and is fiercely loyal to Kaname and Akatsuki Kain. Hanabusa has displayed immense curiosity too, delving deep into the Kuran family's history in an attempt to find out what happened to Kaname's parents ten years ago. In the second season of the manga, he suspects that Kaname is planning something, in which he is hiding from the Night Class students. Reminding Kaname that no matter what, he shall always be on his side, he does not hesitate in finding out more information to the point where the final curtain falls. He is also very observant realizing Zero Kiryu was a vampire and that Kaname did not care to have everyone know. As a child he did not like Kaname, even telling Kaname he hated him. He stated that this was probably because of the attention his siblings were giving him; he thought he was the smartest and most important boy in the entire world. Later, however, he actually confesses his love to Kaname in the midst of what seems to be a party. Hanabusa's intelligence, though often mentioned, is largely downplayed during the story, but appears from time to time. For example, it is Hanabusa who realizes that Maria Kurenai isn't all she seems and who drives his cousin to investigate with him. Hanabusa also guesses that Haruka Kuran and Juri Kuran hadn't committed suicide before Rido Kuran starts to actively move on Cross Academy, and realizes that there is more to Yuki Kuran than Kaname admits in the early part of the story. Hanabusa is also very picky, as shown in the Rido Kuran arc of Vampire Knight. He says, "I'd love to have baths, but roses must be present. I would like a large bed, and the bed sheets must smell of lavender." His love for roses is anonymous, but it may have been that Kaname had a taste for roses, and as a loyal follower, Hanabusa has adapted that flavor for the thorny flower. Hanabusa appears to show jealousy to Yuki as he sees that Kaname was showing interest in the young girl by showing her affection and claiming that she is his lover. Hanabusa considered Yuki an ordinary human girl as his curiosity comes in and he wonders what it is that is so special about her. At some point, he tried to squeeze the truth out of Yuki, but failed to find out anything interesting, to his disappointment. A side of Aido discovered later was a deep love of his wife. When Sayori eventually passes away after 45 years of a wonderful life together, Aido became inspired to create the vaccine to turn vampires into humans even more to spare other couples like them the pain of not being able to share the same lifespan. Even after her passing, Sayori Wakaba still has an affect on his psyche; Hanabusa sometimes either has flashbacks to their final days together when he's feeling down about a lack of progress in his research or has comedic reactions about how she would scold him. History Hanabusa is the heir of the Aido family, one of the highest lineages of vampire aristocratic families alongside the Ichijo family. Hanabusa has two older sisters and one younger sister who spoiled him as the only son in the family. Ever since he was young, Hanabusa has been playmates with his cousins from the branch families, Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. Hanabusa, along with Akatsuki, are known as Kaname Kuran's "right hand men". Plot Hanabusa first appears when Yuki Cross is doing her job as a prefect in the evening and we see Hanabusa flirting with a few Day Class girls. Later, when Yuki jumps in to deal with two Day Class girls violating the curfew, Yuki notes one of them is bleeding, then Hanabusa and Akatsuki Kain arrive. Yuki was afraid of what they might do to those girls but Hanabusa tells her that they came especially to see Yuki. Yuki swung down from a tree and scraped open her hands and the scent of her blood attracted them. Hanabusa bites her hand and drinks her blood. He was going to bite her neck but is stopped in the nick of time by Zero Kiryu, who shoots into a tree trunk with his Bloody Rose, giving Hanabusa a fright. Luckily, the two girls fainted and were taken to the Headmaster to have their memories modified. He later confronts Yuki, jealous over Kaname Kuran's special attention toward a human and after she reveals that she was saved by Kaname, he advises Yuki that she should ask Kaname to drink all her blood for which Kaname punishes him. Hanabusa has a crisis of faith when he witnesses Kaname kill Shizuka Hio. But, during their one week vacation in the Aido villa (original story from the manga), he gains renewed faith in Kaname after recalling back his memories from back then when he was a child, at time when he first met Kaname. Initially, when he was younger, he did not like Kaname for his high status and kind attitude (due to jealousy) but he decided to be the one who can protect and declare his loyalty to him after meeting him again in the vampire soiree after Kaname has lost his parents, sensing that Kaname has changed due to the 'bloody' incident (in anime, he recalls his memory while staying for a while with Zero and Yuki during the vacation). During the Rido Kuran saga in Vampire Knight, Hanabusa is appointed as Yuki's reluctant protector. In the beginning of this awkward arrangement, he fails to see her worth and grumbles about the task until he comes to the conclusion that Kaname has placed a great deal of faith in asking him to do it, but Kaname does not confirm this. When Yuki, now a Pureblood vampire, leaves her room against orders, he fails to convince her to return. When she returns, he expresses surprise to see her cry as a Pureblood. Currently riding on a train, he, Ruka Souen and Akatsuki are on their way home to see their families for a little while, after deciding that they would search for Kaname and Yuki after their short visit. A year later, Hanabusa is seen to be Yuki's personal teacher and continues as her protector. Hanabusa does his best to ensure Yuki follows the rules, finding that it is he who is punished when she violates them. Hanabusa is forced to accompany Yuki when she leaves the Kuran Mansion and he is unable to convince her to stay. He follows her to the residence of Isaya Shoto puzzled at her actions and tries to protect her from Isaya's threat. Yuki prevents him from attacking Toma (Lord) after the Pureblood threatens Yuki and she gets injured trying to protect him. When Yuki collapses, Hanabusa is left to follow Zero who shows up and takes Yuki to a vampire hunter's headquarters. When Yuki flees the scene, Hanabusa is left to be arrested by Zero to be interrogated. When it becomes apparent he knows nothing, the hunters attempt to return him to the Kuran mansion. Yuki hijacks the paddy-wagon and they instead are diverted to the Hanadagi palace. They arrive in time to witness his father acquiescing to being executed by Kaname. He is destroyed by the act, and crumbles at his father's ashes. Hanabusa returns with Kaien back to the headquarters of the Hunter's Society. Yuki finds him weeping alone in a room, she attempts to comfort him and tells him he can leave and that she will take responsibility to find out why Kaname killed his father. Hanabusa declines leaving wishing to continue his duty to protect her. Later Zero visits him to tell him that Yuki is on the move. Hanabusa believes Zero only made him aware of the fact to see whether he was engulfed with hatred for the Kurans like Zero was. He swears that he will not give in to his hatred, and later on proclaims his loyalty and support to Yuki when the latter attempts to start a new Night Class. As the plot progresses, Hanabusa continually stands by her side as her guard, using his resources and influence to aid her in the battle against the new "experimental" blood tablets. The aristocrat vampire is astonished to find that the ingredient spurring the other students to behave wildly within the tablets is the blood of none other than Sara Shirabuki, another Pureblood attending the school who is under the protection of Yuki. Hanabusa helps Yuki to feed the students her blood when she discovers it acts as a counter-agent to the tablets' effects. When Kaname (Hanabusa's old master) attacks the Academy to murder Sara, Hanabusa is the one to halt the students–now guilty for having drank the blood of a Pureblood–from interfering with their battle, claiming that as lower vampires, they would be nothing but nuisances. Instead, he encourages them to create a new blood tablet using Yuki's blood and effectively saves the Vampire Race from enslavement. Powers and Abilities Hanabusa possesses standard aristocrat vampire powers, such as accelerated healing. He is exceptionally gifted and has the ability to freeze matter of any kind, physical or not. Relationships Kaname Kuran While Hanabusa did not like Kaname at their first meeting because of childish animosity, he became one of Kaname's most loyal followers in the Night Class and a major fan to the degree where there are comedy shorts of Kaname trying to tolerate Hanabusa's enthusiastic affection. After Kaname killed his father, Hanabusa starts to question his loyalty to Kaname but is shown determined not to hate him. It is also at this point that he displays strong loyalty to Yuki, going so far as to defy Kaname. In the most recent manga it shows that killing Aido's father was to gain distrust and doubt, for when Kaname was to sacrifice himself for the Hunter's Association so that Yuki and Aido wouldn't try to stop himself from dying. Akatsuki Kain Akatsuki is Hanabusa's cousin and best friend who are also roommates together at Cross Academy, where their cousin Ruka Souen also attends. The two often accompany one another on various tasks, and share a brotherly relationship. Together, they are known as "Lord Kaname's right hand men" and enforce the will of their dorm president (Aido barely follows this rule, much to Kaname's disdain.) Recently, Akatsuki sided with Kaname whilst Hanabusa sided with Kaname's fiancee Yuki Kuran, making the two enemies. Although pained by this fact, Hanabusa maintains his loyalty to Yuki due to Kaname's orders and engages him in battle whenever they encounter each other. Yuki Kuran Yuki and Hanabusa began as classmates in the Day and Night Classes, respectively, at Cross Academy. The two had an antagonistic relationship and Hanabusa both hated and envied Yuki for her relationship with Kaname, but later, after Yuki was revealed to be a Pureblood vampire, Hanabusa ends up becoming both her tutor and her protector, attempting to protect Yuki in Kaname's stead. As the story progresses, Hanabusa and Yuki become much closer with the former becoming her protector and going as far as to challenge his own cousins, Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain–Kaname's companions during his murder streak–in her name as the new Night Class' Dorm President. Truly believes in her cause for peace and tranquility not just exclusive to the school but the entire world, including Humans, Vampire Hunters, and Vampires. Although, details concerning Hanabusa's feeling towards Yuki aren't as apparent, Matsuri does indicate that Hanabusa fell in love with Yuki. Sayori Wakaba Sayori and Hanabusa don't have much of a relationship throughout the anime or the manga, other than the occasional escort or comment. In the first extra chapter of the manga, when Takuma Ichijo comments on how beautiful Yori has become and Hanabusa becomes defensive saying "You can't say that!"; when the others question him why not, he changes the subject. This was the first hint that he liked Yori and developed feelings for her. This was proved to be true in the second extra chapter. In the extra chapter "I Like You" Hanabusa is shown continuing Kaname's research and Yori acts as an assistant to him. They grow closer during this time and Aido worries about her when Zero tells him that Yori is sick. He also found himself unusually attracted to her blood as he tries to drink her blood on impulse when she gets injured due to an accident. Over time, the two of them have fallen in love with each other. In the 2nd chapter of Vampire Knight Memories, Yori's father informed Kaien Cross how Yori came to her father asking him to forget the fiancee he arranged for her since she never met him. She expressed her desire to marry the person she been seeing (Hanabusa). By the end of the chapter, Hanabusa asked Yori for her hand in marriage which Yori happily reciprocates. At Yori's funeral, Hanabusa expressed his admiration at how Yori refused to turn herself into a vampire despite his repeated attempts to change her mind. He expressed his dismay at how he wasn't able to complete his research earlier and spent the rest of his life with her as a human; Hanabusa then declared his studies on the cure will become more urgent. Hanabusa would do his utmost to be gentle when he drank her blood. Though its implied he stopped doing so for the sake of her health when she got older. They are shown to have at least one child together—a boy—who can be seen caring for an elderly Sayori. Zero Kiryu Zero is a school guardian who has developed a strong hatred for all vampires, including Purebloods. He shows disrespect to Kaname Kuran, causing Aido to consider him a jerk. Despite that, Aido gave Zero some advice regarding his feelings toward Yuki and how she's trying to change herself when he was being taken to the Vampire Hunter Association Headquarters. In the extra chapters, their relationship is shown to have improved as Zero turns up to help Aido in his research. Quotes *"For a Pureblood to cry in front of others... is something unheard of..." (To Yuki Kuran) *"Hey, baby, what's your blood type?" (To a Day Class Girl) *"BANG!!" (To Day Class) *"That hurts! That hurts! That hurts! That hurts! Ruka! Do you wish to die?!" (To Ruka Souen) *"Who the hell are you?" (To Maria Kurenai) *"So, she's your sister, then?" (To Kaname Kuran) * "That girl ... how many times did I beg her to become a vampire, so that we could live our lives together ... but right up to the end, she refused." "My research ... was all for the sake of a cure, something that could make a vampire human, if only there had been enough time ..." "I would gladly have accepted the same short lifespan to be with her." (At Sayori Wakaba's Funeral) *"Who The Hell Are You?" (when he asks Maria, who is actually Shizuka Hio) *"Just What Are You To Lord Kaname??!!!!!" (to Yuki at the Moon Dormitory as he uses his power to threaten her) Trivia *The name Hanabusa means "calyx, flower cluster" or "petals of a flower" (英). *Hanabusa's surname Aido'' means "indigo temple" (藍堂). **In Japanese, the pronunciation of ''Aido ''is very close to the pronunciation of the English word ''idol ''(アイドル, ''Aidoru). *Hanabusa likes to post Kaname Kuran's pictures on the wall of the Night Class dorms, snatching some things, keeping it as a treasure, jokingly freezing Yuki Kuran and trying to kiss her, and last of all, he really dislikes listening to the Night Class Dormitory's rules. *Hanabusa is really jealous of Yuki and Kaname's friendship and relationship. However, when Kaname told him that Yuki was his sister and that she was destined to be his wife, Hanabusa was a little bit confused. *Hanabusa is quite fond of the scent of lavender, which has a calming effect and helps people to sleep easier. References 1st Night Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Supporting Character Category:Vampire Category:Aristocrat Category:Cross Academy Category:Night Class Category:Night Class (New)